The Mothers (1987)
Krystina needs a heart and she needs one fast - like in three weeks. Krystina is taken out to Southern California to the best facility for heart transplants. There are 50/50 odds that the transplant will work even if she is the youngest patient the doctor ever had. The only problem is finding a heart in time. Not only does the heart need to be from a young girl, there must be a blood match and other compatibility. Krystle and Blake go on television to make a plea. Blake even gets Alexis to help out by getting her to report the story in her newspaper and through her nationally syndicated columnists. At the hospital, a woman, Adele, confronts Krystle and offers to get her a heart for money. Krystle is horrified. Krystina's medical emergency brings the entire family together. Steven welcomes Dana into the family. Leslie moves into the mansion and is building a relationship with Ben. The family completed with Adam, Sammy Jo and Leslie sits by the phone waiting for people to call in. Alexis also happens to be in California with her new business partner, Michael. There, the two attend a party thrown by Dirk Maurier, an investor/high roller in junk bonds. Dirk is smitten with Alexis and wants more than a business relationship. Alexis is aware of that and keeps it just at arms length. Michael now feels threatened that Alexis would double cross him. Alexis tells Michael not to threaten her because a man (Congressman Neil McVanel) tried to kill her once and that man is now in jail for a long time. Actually McVanel should be prison for a long time for killing Mark Jennings but he is let out of prison after serving only about two years thanks to some his friends. Before leaving prison, Neil gets some excellent information from his bunk mate who has some great information about Adam Carrington. Fresh out of prison, Neil shares that information with Adam. It seems Adam is not a Carrington. Neil's bunk mate knows for a fact that Adam Carrington died a day and a half after the kidnapping. Adam asks Neil what he wants. Neil, who relishes referring to Adam as Mr. Torrance, tells him that he will be in touch. Dex brings his new partner, Dominique, out to the Dexter ranch in Wyoming as they investigate a possible acquisition. Dominique meets Sam Dexter and also Sarah and Boyd Curtis, old friends of Dex. Sarah and Dex once had a relationship but Boyd won the coin toss. Tragedy strikes the Curtis family as Boyd is killed in a car accident that spared Sarah. The two had a little girl, Cathy, who survived but is now brain dead. It seems there is a possible heart donor for Krystina. Dex contacts Blake and Blake is able to convince Sarah to take her daughter off life support and give the heart to Krystina. They fly out to California. On the tarmac, Sarah and Krystle meet and form a bond. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Jon Cypher ... Dirk Maurier * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Ed Nelson ... Sam Dexter * Matthew Faison ... Dr. Holland * Alan Haufrect ... Dr. Harold Chadway * Duncan Gamble ... Boyd Curtis * Jack Axelrod ... Charlie * Barbara Whinnery ... Woman in Hospital * William Beckley ... Gerard * Freddye Chapman ... Nurse #1 * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Theodore Lehmann ... Bill * Brett Stimely ... Bellman * Jane Downs ... TV Director * Bunky Jones ... Nurse #2 Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Cassie Yates joins the cast as Sarah Curtis. Ted McGinley does not appear in this episode. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On February 18, 1987 ABC aired "Amerika" (mini series - part 4). Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.